


Kids in the Dark

by nonstophamilhams



Series: The Adventures of Sunshine Boy and Moonlight [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birthday Sex, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Handjob, Smut, Thigh High Socks, bottom!patrick, brentrick, maybe? - Freeform, top!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: My kids are backIf you haven't read the other story in this series, it's not mandatory- but rather suggested. Some things may make more sense to you!





	Kids in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My kids are back  
> If you haven't read the other story in this series, it's not mandatory- but rather suggested. Some things may make more sense to you!

“You can’t actually just sit there and expect me to wear that.” Patrick said, his words incredulous. “Please?” Brendon requested. He had been trying to get the shorter to put on the outfit- one of his large sweaters and Patrick’s skinny jeans. That wasn’t what was bothering Patrick. What was bothering him was what was in Brendon’s hands. “Please, baby?” Brendon repeated in a pout, holding out the thigh high socks again. “No.”

“But it’s my birthday!” Brendon whined. Patrick raised a brow, “Tomorrow is your birthday.” Brendon frowned, brows furrowed tightly, “I don’t ask you for a lot. Come on, no one would know besides you and me. You’re wearing your boots today.” “But!” Patrick whined. Brendon smiled. He had Patrick. He knew. 

“Pretty please?” Brendon begged, widening his eyes and sticking his bottom lip out in a slight pout. Patrick sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling, “Fine.” 

And that’s the story of how Brendon ended up where he currently was. Patrick was sitting beside him in the booth of the diner, wiggling his way back. He was obviously trying not to, though. Brendon had a hand between the shorter’s thighs, rubbing gently. His other hand was holding his head up, a smile on his lips as William spoke animatedly about the-- well, whatever William was talking about. Brendon wasn’t paying as much attention as he probably should have been, which made him feel pretty bad, overall.

“Brendon.” Patrick whispered, his breath hot on Brendon’s ear. One of the shorter’s hands were digging into Brendon’s thigh. The other was holding Brendon’s wrist, not trying to encourage the taller’s behaviour but not rejecting it either. William was laughing, looking up at Gabe, who was holding him close. “What is it?” Brendon questioned, turning his head to look at ultramarine eyes. “I absolutely r-refuse to, fuck, ruin this p-pair of underw-wear for this.” 

Brendon raised a brow, stopping his movements, “What do you mean?” Patrick scoffed, “I mean that you are not making me fucking cum right here.” Brendon kept his hand where it was but stopped talking, turning back to look at Gabe, who had asked him a question, “Hm?” “Do you want some of William’s old sweaters?” “Yes.” Brendon knew he sounded like a mystified child. 

Gabe laughed, “Alright.” Brendon beamed over at him, excited. The hand that had been cupping Patrick shifted to around his shoulders, pulling him close to Brendon so the taller could kiss the dirty blonde hair that peaked out from under the fedora on his head. Gabe and William laughed.

It was simple.

Until the food came.

Brendon’s hand went right back to cupping Patrick, while his other focused on eating. On putting food into his mouth. Not on how much Patrick was guiding him, silently begging for more. William and Gabe laughed to each other, occasionally with Brendon. Patrick stayed silent. “Tricky, you haven’t said really anything the whole time we’ve been here. What have you been up to lately?” William finally broke that silence. 

Brendon watched from the corner of his eye as Patrick’s cheeks slowly darkened to a red that combated Brendon’s favourite shade. Which made him smirk. “Um. Nothing really. Work. Class.” Patrick shrugged. It pissed Brendon off a bit that Patrick was so calm. So cool. Collected. Brendon moved his hand to be a little tighter, thumb rubbing over the seam of the jeans. Patrick inhaled sharply, his hand tightening on Brendon’s.

“You good, little dude?” William questioned around a mouthful. Patrick nodded. Brendon smirked down to his plate. “I’m fine.” Patrick managed to finally say. Brendon leaned over and took his free hand to grip Patrick’s chin, tipping his head back and kissing him with a fierceness that made his insides burn like flames. Patrick melted into the kiss. It made Brendon smile against his lips.

“Quit eating each other’s faces and eat your food.” William scolded, sounding like a mother more than an annoyed friend. Brendon broke from Patrick with a sheepish apology via the dip of his head. His left hand never left Patrick’s crotch, though his right picked up his fork once again. The rest of their dinner was rather simple- besides the occasional force of Brendon’s hand and occasional gasp of Patrick, of course. William and Gabe kept easy company on the other couple, constantly telling stories or having Brendon tell one.

When Patrick warned Brendon of his arising climax for the fifth time, it was a case of Brendon putting down the money for the tip (Gabe refused to let him pay the bill) before the taller was walking his shorter boyfriend out of the diner by the hand (stopping only to say goodbye and thank William and Gabe.) “Baby.” Patrick whined, his words a little breathy. A quick glance behind him let Brendon know he was quite literally close to dragging the other. “Sorry, pretty boy. Come on, walk ahead of me.” 

If Patrick was confused by the request, he didn’t voice it- simply obeyed. Brendon was glad, watching him walk. There was a definite reason he had made Patrick wear skinny jeans. He could just barely see the line where the socks were hugging onto his lower thighs. It was amazingly arousing. Their hands never detached, not even when Patrick stumbled getting his key out. The walk even to the apartment was fairly tame compared to how it could have been.

As soon as they were inside the apartment, though. Brendon closed the door behind him, whipping Patrick around and pushing him against it. His hands went straight to beneath the oversized sweater to grip Patrick’s waist, capturing his lips while Patrick’s hands weaved into Brendon’s hair, tugging him closer. He only managed to detach from Patrick’s lips just to move onto biting and kissing a trail down to his neck. Patrick’s grip in his hair coaxed him closer. 

He pushed his leg between Patrick’s thighs, making the shorter gasp out. Brendon coaxed Patrick to tip his head by pushing gently against his jaw, a bit of a nuzzle making him follow all the way through. The taller licked a stripe up from Patrick’s collarbone up to his jaw, the tip of his tongue curling up only slightly as it left salty skin. Patrick whined, a soft sound that made Brendon laugh- albeit breathily. “B, please.” Patrick pleaded around a whimper. He was grinding down onto Brendon’s thigh, helplessly trying to give himself any bit of friction he could get. It was a rather pretty sight to Brendon.

He leaned on the wall, his hands on either side of Patrick’s head, observing the other. “I bet you’d be fine getting yourself off just like this, hm?” Patrick whined, his hands moving to grip Brendon’s shoulders. Despite that, he tipped his head back and kept grinding down, pearly whites digging into a plump bottom lip. Brendon moved, taking his leg from under Patrick and grabbing his waist again to keep him up, “Yours or mine?” Patrick looked up at him with ultramarine eyes, “There’s sheet music all over my bed.” 

Brendon couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face, leaning down and kissing Patrick briefly, “Studying?” Patrick nodded. He seemed disinterested. This was obviously not what he wanted to talk about. The idea make him smile just a little more. Nevertheless, he stepped forward, “Jump.” The command was answered with Patrick wrapping his arms around Brendon’s neck and doing exactly as told, legs coiling tightly around Brendon’s waist while the taller held him up with hands cupping his ass. 

He was partially aware of the lips pressing against his neck and the nose periodically nuzzling into his collarbone as he walked to his room, but was sure to keep a conscious effort on not dropping Patrick and not running into anything- he could walk the house in his sleep until Patrick was needy, then it was like he was in a brand new place for the first time. Despite that, he succeeded in not dropping Patrick, which was the most important thing on his mind. 

He set the shorter down on his bed, tipping his head up for a kiss and reaching his hand around to take the fedora off of Patrick’s head, tossing it somewhere beside them, most likely on the floor. Then he pushed him back, never parting until Patrick was flush to the bed. Brendon pulled away to let his lips trail down to his collarbone, where he nipped and sucked until a bright marking was left. He smiled at it, knowing it would be there for days. “Take off your shirt.” Brendon commanded softly. “Technically it’s yours.” Patrick mumbled as he pulled it up and over his head.

Brendon rolled his eyes, “Technicalities. Pants.” He stepped back, waiting for the shorter. Patrick did as told, with only slight hesitance. When the red fabric of the thigh-highs were fully revealed, Brendon smiled widely. He had had the socks specifically designed for Patrick. A bright scarlet with gold accenting. It was part of a whole outfit that he’d love to see the shorter in. “Are you going to sit and stare at me or do something?” Patrick’s questioning tone pulled Brendon out of his thoughts.

“Not my fault you’re absolutely gorgeous. And that that red is definitely fucking killer on you.” Brendon dipped down and kissed Patrick’s lips, smiling at the soft scarlet that was over his cheeks when he pulled away. It was a colour that had been slowly imprinted into his brain as him doing something right over the past month and a half he had spent figuring out every little detail about his boyfriend. He glanced back up at bright ultramarine eyes, the moon behind Patrick’s laid out body just barely coming through and reflecting in them. The sight almost took him back to the first night they had done this, just barely making it down from the roof because Patrick had claimed it’d probably count as public indecency. 

“Brendon, baby. Get out of your mind and out of your clothes.” A soft hand rested on Brendon’s cheek, one he leaned into. Patrick had sat up, propped on his elbow, and was smiling (albeit impatience was dripping out of it) at the taller. “Sorry.” Brendon’s apology was sheepish and soft compared to how commanding he had been before. Patrick rewarded him with a widening of his smile that seethed understanding and dropped back onto his back, hand leaving Brendon.

The taller did not waste his time again. His hands played at the hem of his shirt for only a moment before it was pulled up and over his head, dropped to the ground with a careless thump. Belt unbuckled, pants shoved down, shoes toed off and stepping out of the last of the fabric. He smiled at the look Patrick was giving him, blueberry-dark eyes devouring his body and making him a little prouder of his figure. It was, admittedly, feeding his ego. A lot.

“See something you like?” Brendon asked, smiling wider when it took Patrick a moment to actually respond. When he did finally manage to, it was with a nod and a look that almost forced Brendon to move forward so they were touching again. “Can I ride you?” Patrick asked suddenly. Brendon laughed slightly, “Sure. If you want.” The last time Patrick had asked that, it had almost ended with both of them in the floor.

Patrick pushed him away slightly and scooted over, so Brendon pushed his boxer-briefs off and climbed up on the bed, his back to the wall beside the window. Patrick raised a brow at him, “Have I ever told you what an odd fascination you have with fucking me right at your window?” Brendon smiled, “Yes. The window is right at my bed. Leave me alone.” “But you could have sat at the headboard. But no, you went to the window. Do you want to be seen?” Patrick said it with the air of only half complaint, the other half arousal, as he rummaged around in the drawer of Brendon’s nightstand.

“Go get more lube next time you’re in town. Or ask Gabe to.” Patrick told him when he finally pulled out the bottle, shaking it towards Brendon to show him how little there was left. “I’ll get it sometime later, sure, just hurry up.” Brendon was as impatient as he was horny. Patrick smiled at him sweetly in response. Finally, Patrick pushed his own underwear down. He was going to take off the socks before Brendon stopped him. “Keep them on.” Patrick glanced up at him but listened anyways, crawling up on the bed and sitting on Brendon’s legs. 

“You know, I’m surprised you only asked me to wear these. Was totally expecting you to ask me about panties or some shit.” Patrick commented as he worked on getting the condom open and on Brendon. Brendon raised a brow and smiled, “Are you saying you’d like me to get you something else?” Patrick shrugged, not looking up at Brendon, now fiddling with the lube. Something to keep his hands busy. Keep his mind busy. Brendon knew him well enough to know when he was avoiding something. The taller just decided maybe surprising the other would be a good idea. But then Patrick was prepping himself- one of the few times Brendon had seen him do it (he complained much too often that Brendon had much longer fingers and the benefit of not being attached to his body) -and the brunette lost his train of thought. 

After enough soft moans to have Brendon almost begging, Patrick walked forward on his knees until he was over Brendon, letting the taller keep a hand on his hip and guide the blunt tip of his condom-covered cock to Patrick’s hole. The room was filled with gasps and moans as Patrick slowly sunk down until he was sitting fully onto Brendon, his nails digging into the taller’s shoulders and pretty eyes squeezed shut in half-concentration. 

Brendon forced himself to stay still while Patrick adjusted, despite his muscles screaming that he should get the show on the road already. After what felt like an eternity, Patrick picked himself up and gradually sunk back down, releasing a soft whimper. “You’re so pretty on my cock.” Brendon praised, leaning forward and nipping at Patrick’s neck. His hands rested on the shorter’s thighs, rubbing between pale skin and the fabric. 

The hesitant movements continued for a few minutes before Patrick finally found his rhythm, bouncing at a steady pace and kissing Brendon every little while. Brendon’s praise never stopped, though it was soft enough that he could still hear Patrick’s moaning. It was like he was singing for him. It was a sound he could never get enough of, a sound he wished he could bottle up and keep in his pocket for a rainy day. It made his chest fill with pride and possession when he noted that no one else got to hear him sing like this except for Brendon.

“I might have to get you some heels.” Brendon hummed, smiling when Patrick’s movements faltered, “Would you like that?” Patrick lifted his head enough to glare before dropping it back down. Brendon picked one hand up from where it was rested on Patrick’s thigh, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at the taller, “Would you?” Patrick stopped moving, “I don’t know. We’ll see after this.” Brendon smiled, figuring he had won. 

Patrick moving again made the smile drop, teeth piercing into his lip instead as he bit back a groan. “It’s going to rain.” Patrick said after a second, the words cutting around hazy moans. Brendon furrowed his brows, looking up at the shorter, “What?” Patrick laughed lowly, “It’s going to rain. I can see the clouds.” Brendon turned and looked out of the window. Dark clouds were looming around the moon, drowning out it’s brightness. When he looked back, Patrick had his head tipped back, mouth fallen open to let out gorgeous little noises.

Brendon took the opportunity to stab his teeth into the shorter’s neck, lifting him up and tilting him until he was leaning on the taller. Satisfied with the dirty-blonde’s positioning, he fucked up into him, lips replacing teeth on a pale neck as the moans heightened in tone, blunt nails digging into Brendon’s naked shoulders and scratching down a muscular back. “I’m close.” Patrick whimpered out around heavy breaths. Brendon smiled, nipping at Patrick’s neck and forcing himself to go a little faster.

He moved to supporting Patrick with one hand and slipped his other between them, taking the shorter’s throbbing erection with a gentle hand, stroking deftly. Patrick let out an amazingly beautiful mewl as he released, white ribbons streaking Brendon’s chest and Patrick’s lower stomach. His grip relaxed and Brendon let him fall back to his lap, groaning as the overwhelming tightness coaxed him to his own release into the condom, his head dropping to Patrick’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. 

 

They stayed that way for what felt like hours before Patrick moved and got off of Brendon. The taller took off the condom, knotting it and forcing himself up off the bed. He dropped the used rubber into the waste bin, then walked off to the bathroom. He returned with a damp cloth, smiling at Patrick’s lax body over his bed. The moonlight was illuminating around his form, like he was the source of the light instead of the moon. 

Like he was the sun, there to brighten up the room. Brendon pulled himself out of his thoughts and wiped off Patrick’s stomach, leaning and kissing him off the lips before dropping the wet cloth onto the floor blindly. “Come here, baby.” Brendon persuaded, helping him adjust so he was straight out on the bed instead of wry. Only then did Brendon lay down beside him, pulling the blanket up and letting Patrick settle against his chest.

“I love you.” Patrick mumbled, his voice sounding a little off and his tone softer than it had been before. Brendon smiled, bending to press a kiss to his wispy hair. It was silent for a heartbeat before he spoke in response, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Love y'all!


End file.
